Beyond Friendship
by Take
Summary: shounen ai; K/H; The first in my Child of the Grove series - Kurama and Hiei get together fic. C & C's welcomed!


Beyond Friendship  
  
by Take (May 1998)  
  
~disclaimers~  
  
**Yaoi**  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama looked out his bedroom window and sighed. Apparently Hiei wasn't coming tonight. The moonlight cast strange shadows over his face, highlighting his red hair with silver. He turned away, closing the window, and got into bed.  
  
Not long after, a shadow moved in the branches of the tree next to the fox's window. Hiei watched silently as his friend and partner tossed restlessly in his sleep. Checking for any unfriendly youki, the tiny youkai snorted. Things had been quiet in the Ningenkai lately, and it was getting dull. He was almost thankful to be summoned back to the Makai by Mukuro; at least he wouldn't have to deal with all the stupid ningen customs, even if it meant he'd have to be even more on his guard. The Makai was his home, after all, and he felt altogether more comfortable there. Hiei settled between two branches, balancing easily, his katana within easy reach. He closed his eyes and drew his cloak tighter around him. Oddly, the last image he saw before sleep claimed him was Kurama's disappointed face.  
  
  
  
Kurama glanced up from his desk as he felt a familiar youki enter his room. Hiding a smile, he turned to greet his friend. "Hiei."  
  
The fire demon was sitting at his usual place on the windowsill, one leg drawn to his chest, the other dangling over the edge. He didn't answer, simply sat with his arms crossed and stared out into the night.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama approached his best friend, concern evident in his voice. Hiei didn't seem hurt, but one could rarely tell with him. It was better to ask anyway. "Daijoubu?"  
  
The fire demon waited until Kurama had drawn nearer, to stand almost touching him. He turned to look at his youko friend, seeing the concern…concern for him. It touched something buried deep within him, something Hiei had thought himself rid of long ago. He ignored it, taking a deep breath. "Mukuro's called me. I have to go back to the Makai." He hesitated, unused to explaining his actions to anyone, or asking things of them.  
  
Kurama's brow furrowed as he digested this. "How long will you be gone?" he asked.  
  
His friend was quiet for a while. "As long as it takes," he eventually said, his voice a soft growl.  
  
Kurama felt his heart sink. That meant that Hiei could be gone for months, even years. A certain part of his mind (and heart) shied violently away from the thought. It would be lonely without Hiei.  
  
"What did she call you for?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"There's been a rash of attacks on villages in her part of the Makai. It's probably because of that." Hiei was quiet for a moment. "I've heard rumors that the leader of the attacks is an S-class. Strong enough to rival Mukuro."  
  
Kurama watched his friend worriedly. He knew Hiei had a reckless streak that could – and had – gotten him badly wounded in the past. That was what had cost the youkai the Makai Tournament. Kurama winced inwardly, remembering the night Hiei had dragged himself – literally – into his room after reciting Mukuro's history to her; something never attempted by even the most suicidal youkai. "Let me go with you." The words were out before he could consider them, but meant nonetheless.  
  
The fire demon looked at him. "No way fox. I…I need you here to look after Yukina." Hiei looked as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it. He was already uncomfortable asking a favor of this nature. Giving him a plant to trap the slave trader in was one thing. This time Hiei was asking the youko to guard something infinitely more precious for him.  
  
Kurama wanted to argue, but the look in Hiei's red eyes stopped him. He understood what the youkai was asking, and appreciated the gift of trust awarded him, but…It was the expression in Hiei's eyes. For the tiniest instant, the fire demon allowed Kurama to see into his soul – to see the pleading and worry there. He lowered his head, crimson locks falling forward to hide his face as he surrendered. "Hai. Wakarimasu."  
  
He felt Hiei rise to leave. "Ki o tsukette ne, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." In a flash of black, Hiei was gone.  
  
Kurama reached over and shut the window, leaning forward to rest his head against the cool glass. He trusted Mukuro about as far as he could throw her, knowing that she probably had plans for Hiei that didn't have anything to do with ruling. He raised his eyes to look out in the direction Hiei had gone. Face it Kurama, he told himself. You're jealous of the hold Mukuro has over him - you're afraid Hiei will begin to enjoy being with Mukuro more than you. You're scared he won't come back.  
  
Kurama laughed bitterly. Four hundred years as a youko and he'd had all the lovers a youkai could want. Seventeen years as a human and the one thing he'd once thought impossible had happened; the unstealable stolen from under a master thief's nose. By a short-tempered runt of a fire demon who'd made it clear that he considered love to be on the same level of the Makai flu, no less.  
  
A calm voice repeated itself in the back of his mind, urging him to tell the Koorime how he felt. As if he wasn't glaringly obvious already. Kurama groaned. The fire demon would probably give him one of his specialized how-the-hell-did-that-happen-you-stupid-fox glares that he did so well.  
  
Returning to his desk, Kurama stared blindly at the homework before him. Life would go on, his youko side argued. Then why did life suddenly seem so empty?  
  
  
  
Kurama's mood was pensive as he walked towards Meiou High. Life certainly did go on. He had buried himself in his schoolwork to keep himself from waiting for Hiei's return. A small part of him was always painfully aware of the little demon's absence. He wondered if Hiei thought of him, as well.  
  
"Minamino-kun!"  
  
Shaking himself out of his private thoughts, Kurama put on a smile and entered the gates of his high school.  
  
  
  
Hiei jumped lightly from limb to limb, his dark clothing making him blend with the shadows. Behind him, he could hear the rest of the scouting team following as quickly as possible. Hiei snorted mentally, returning his full attention to the matter at hand.  
  
His suspicions had been right. The youkai masterminding the attacks on Mukuro's territory was powerful, though not the S-class she was originally though to be. Stupid upstart female. Though the Koorime had to admit, Waru-ama was a brilliant tactician. She could almost rival a certain over- emotional kitsune he knew.  
  
The fire demon muttered a few choice words as he contemplated this newest piece of information. The others in the scout party had been shocked to discover that their opponent was a woman. Why not? After all, Mukuro was female, and she ruled a third of the Makai.  
  
He led the party towards the latest village the youkai had attacked. It was easily spotted; smoke was still rising from the burned buildings, discoloring the sky above. Hiei allowed himself a feral grin. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
  
  
Kurama noticed a group of girls approaching, hearts in their eyes and clutching their lunches to their respective breasts. Sighing mentally, he set down his book and chopsticks and plastered on a convincing smile.  
  
The girls giggled and blushed. "Minamino-kun, would you like to eat lunch with us?"  
  
While he could think of a million reasons why he would rather not, none of them were acceptable for Minamino Shuuichi to say. Still, he couldn't just agree; spending lunch with members of his fan club was not how he wanted to use his time.  
  
Realizing that the girls were waiting for an answer, Kurama cast about with his mind, his eyes falling on the treetops outside the window, inspiration hitting him. "Gomen nasai," he apologized politely as he stood, putting away his lunch. "But I have a science experiment to check on." His youko side snarled at the pathetic excuse, but it allowed him to beat a hasty retreat to the biology room, taking a quick peek to make sure it was unoccupied.  
  
Slipping inside, Kurama locked the door behind him, then rested his back against it. He looked across the room to where his tiny Makai Ojigisou bloomed. The youko stared at it silently, content in the hushed atmosphere of the empty class. His thoughts were worlds away, with a certain grouchy fire youkai. The youkai that had captured his heart.  
  
  
  
Hiei shifted slightly in his perch, hissing as the movement disturbed his wound. He forced himself to relax as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, cradling his wounded arm to his side. Tilting his face up, the Koorime gazed at the starry sky, a soft Makai breeze ruffling his spiky black hair. Two, shining a brilliant green, caught his eye. They danced and twinkled at him as the youkai was hard-pressed to restrain a smile. Kurama… An image appeared in his mind's eye, superimposing itself onto the stars. The memory of soft laughter swirled around him, and a vision of a brilliant smile flashed before him.  
  
Though Hiei denied it, he missed the mischievous red and silver youko. He was the only one who could make him laugh or smile, however rare those occasions might be.  
  
Hiei roughly pushed away the thought of what Kurama's hair would feel like sliding through his fingers. Kurama had never indicated that he'd wanted something more than friendship, and Hiei was unwilling to risk that in pursuing the fox. Still…an image came to mind unbidden; the youko intertwined with him, touching, kissing.  
  
Hiei growled, silently ordering his subconscious to stop. He finally admitted to himself what he'd known for a long time; he wanted more from his relationship with the kitsune. Not that it meant that he was going to do anything about it, but it was time he at least was honest with himself. Besides, Kurama would never look twice at a Forbidden Child.  
  
The dark Koorime shook his head. No, there was friendship between him and the fox, nothing more. Drawing his cloak closer around him, Hiei glanced up at the night sky once more. He wondered briefly if Kurama was watching the stars as well.  
  
  
  
Mukuro regarded the surly demon before her with disapproval. Hiei's usual black tank top hung in tatters of his small frame, which was bruised and battered. Her hot-tempered heir had been more so lately, picking fights with whomever was foolish enough to cross his path. She hid a smile. It was obvious where his thoughts lay, even if the Koorime didn't know why. "Hiei, I want you to go to the Ningenkai for a little rest."  
  
Hiei looked like he was about to protest, and Mukuro cut him off. "You're burning yourself out running around like you are. Go and spend some time with Kurama – and tell him how you feel!" Sensing that Hiei was going to argue, she added, "Besides, you're no use to me distracted."  
  
Hiei's brows lowered. "And exactly what do I feel for Kurama?" he growled.  
  
Mukuro graced him with one of her Looks. "I think you know, even if you insist on denying it." Her features softened as much as possible. "Hiei, as a friend and your lord, go. And if you can't tell him, at least spend some time with him as a friend."  
  
The Koorime hesitated, then nodded curtly, flickering out of the room. Heading for the Ningenkai. Heading for Kurama.  
  
Mukuro felt her heir's formidable youki disappear into the distance and shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. "Those two…" Watching two of the most powerful demons in the Makai pussyfoot around each other was turning out to be rather amusing, but it was interfering with matters of state. "Nothing like the direct approach," Mukuro mused, recalling the brief look of shock that had passed over Hiei's face when she'd mentioned Kurama's name. "He looked like I hit him on the back of the head with a board." The orange-haired woman allowed herself the luxury of a stretch before turning back to work. "I hope he gets his love life straightened out," she muttered, "It's hard enough that he's frying my courtiers – how am I supposed to explain to Yomi that his ambassador's a small black pile of ash?"  
  
  
  
Hiei jumped nimbly from tree to tree as he searched for a good spot to set up a Gate between worlds. As he moved, he mentally ran through a list of plausible excuses for his return, discarding each in turn. Most – well, all – wouldn't work on Kurama; the damn fox knew him too well. A part of him wondered why he was even bothering to think of an explanation for returning so soon. Ch. Stupid fox is making me soft.  
  
The dark youkai was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the plant he stopped by. Too late, Hiei realized the danger. With a roar, the Makai Iceflower spat icicles at the fire demon.  
  
Managing to dodge most of the missiles, Hiei felt something embed itself in his thigh. A wave of searing pain shot outwards from his leg.  
  
He fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Clutching the icicle in his hands, Hiei concentrated on working it out while trying to keep an eye on the Iceflower. Vaguely, he wondered what the plant was doing so far away from its usual habitat.  
  
The Iceflower stretched forward eagerly, sensing its next meal. The beautiful flower opened further, its ice-laden petals parting to reveal a huge gaping maw in the center of the bloom.  
  
Hiei hastily scooted back out of its reach, still tugging at the icicle in his thigh. Blood seeped out from around the cold sliver, wetting his clothes.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Hiei pulled hard. The icicle slipped free of his flesh with a horrible sound.  
  
Flinging it aside, Hiei pressed a hand to his thigh. Struggling to his feet, he limped away as fast as he could. Ripping off his headband, he opened his Jagan, casting for a weak spot in the fabric of the dimensional plane. He found one not far away, weak enough for him to set up a Gate with little effort. Behind him, he could hear the Iceflower's hunting cry as it stalked him through the Makai. Just a little farther… The outline of a Gate began to glow in a clearing before him.  
  
Hiei ran as fast as he could, his wounded leg hampering him. With a last burst of speed, he reached the Gate. A terrifying roar froze him momentarily; enough time for the Iceflower to release another barrage of icy missiles.  
  
Hiei screamed as an icicle clipped his side and another went straight through his previously injured left arm. The ward around his other arm began to smolder dangerously.  
  
Sensing its prey was close, the Iceflower moved in for the kill.  
  
Hiei turned to face the advancing flora, his right hand curled in a fist. Come closer, kusotare. The wards wrapped around his arm burned away, revealing the black tattoo of the Kokuryuha.  
  
The Iceflower advanced, sensing the high levels of youki coming from the little demon. The heat radiating from the youkai was oppressing, but the plant knew only the sweet taste of Power. Soon it would have its meal.  
  
A small, vicious smirk crossed Hiei's lips. The last of the Ijutaihou fell away as he raised his arm and pointed it at the Iceflower. The tattoo of the Kokuryuha writhed, the head lifting from his arm. It seemed to sniff the air as it focused on the approaching plant, recognizing it as its target.  
  
Now! Shouting its name, Hiei released the dragon. The black flames reflected in his deep red eyes, making them glow with an almost unholy light.  
  
The Kokuryuha shrieked and hurtled towards the Iceflower, easily melting the icicles it shot. The sightless red eyes perfectly matched those belonging to the youkai who even now struggled to direct it. All the immense black dragon was aware of was the Power that rushed through it's 'body'; the euphoric feeling of pure energy burned all other thoughts from both it and Hiei's mind. The Kokuryuha tore through the plant, evaporating its frigid defenses and incinerating what it could.  
  
Circling around for another pass, the Black Dragon struck again and again, until all that was left of the Makai flora was a small pile of ashes. It's lust not yet satisfied, the Kokuryuha struggled against Hiei's will, demanding more prey for it's insatiable appetite.  
  
Hiei gritted his teeth, pitting his will against the power of the dragon. He'd used up most of his youki summoning it and the Gate, and was quickly draining his last reserves. He set his jaw. It was all or nothing…  
  
Recklessly, Hiei used the last bit of his youki to recall the Kokuryuha, his determination wrestling it back into place on his arm. The Black Dragon gave one final shriek of protest then was silent, returning to the black tattoo that wound up the fire demon's arm.  
  
Exhausted, Hiei stumbled to the Gate, which was beginning to waver. The loss of blood and youki made his vision go gray, fading in and out. His last thought as he leapt through the portal was that the Gate's destination was somewhere near Kurama's ningen dwelling. He hit the ground on the other end, unconscious.  
  
  
  
As luck would have it, Hiei ended up in Kurama's back yard. The Koorime crashed through the youko's rosebushes, right under the redhead's window.  
  
  
  
Kurama was awakened by a loud noise outside. Sleepily, he slid out of bed to take a look. The tree Hiei usually entered by stood empty. Opening the glass, Kurama poked his nose out, shivering a little at the chill night air. No Hiei.  
  
Kurama sighed and sternly told himself to stop dreaming. Just because he wished it were Hiei making noise didn't necessarily mean it was Hiei. Besides, if it'd been him, I would have felt him. The youko was pulling his head back inside when something made him look down; the slightest brush of youki across his senses. There, lying half on a crushed rosebush, was the fire demon whose return he'd longed for.  
  
Though not like this. "Hiei," he gasped. Quickly prying open his window fully, Kurama darted out and down the tree. Exerting his influence over plants, the rosebushes parted, allowing him a clear path to the Koorime. Kneeling beside the unconscious form, he gently rolled Hiei onto his back, eyes widening in horror as he took in the extent of the fire youkai's wounds. A quick check confirmed his suspicions. Hiei had only the absolute minimum amount of youki needed to survive, and so was unable to heal himself.  
  
Kurama sent a burst of youki through his friend, enough to keep the youkai alive while he got him into his room. Carefully picking the tiny form up, he settled Hiei on his shoulder as he leapt to the branch nearest his window. He could feel Hiei's temperature through the thin cloth of his pajamas; for the fire demon it was low; not enough to be a danger, but something to be watched nonetheless.  
  
Climbing through the window, he lay the prone youkai on his bed, closing the window. He hurried to the closet to fetch the first aid kit. As an afterthought, the youko snatched an extra blanket and a set of sweats from his closet as well.  
  
Returning to the bed, Kurama swiftly removed Hiei's ruined clothes, noting with relief that the wounds had used some of the youki he'd given Hiei to start the healing process. He set about cleaning and bandaging the fire demon's hurts, like he'd done so often before. He winced slightly as Hiei moaned in pain. Gomen, Hiei.  
  
Finishing, Kurama set aside the first aid kit, along with Hiei's katana and the remains of his clothing. As he looked back at the unconscious youkai on his bed, he frowned. The fire demon was shivering, something that rarely, if ever, happened.  
  
Taking up the sweats and blanket, Kurama returned to Hiei's side. As carefully as possible, he dressed Hiei in the sweats, smiling a little when he had to roll up the legs and sleeves. That done, the youko brushed back the sleeper's bangs, fingers skimming lightly over the youkai's forehead. It was cool to the touch; not a good sign.  
  
Kurama paused, unsure of how Hiei would react if he awoke the next morning to find himself in bed with him. He shrugged. You need heat and youki NOW my friend. I'll worry about your delicate sensibilities later.  
  
His decision made, Kurama crawled into bed, pulling his blanket over the both of them, spreading the extra one he'd brought out on top of that. Turning towards Hiei, he inched closer until he was curled around him. Reaching under the covers, Kurama found the hem of the sweatshirt and slipped his hand beneath it, a slender arm going across the youkai's chest to his shoulder. Holding him close, he channeled his youki into his friend. The redhead continued until Hiei's features relaxed into a true sleep. Kurama gave him all the youki he could spare and then some, stopping only when he himself was on the verge of collapse.  
  
Tired and trembling, the youko tucked his head in the crook of Hiei's neck, keeping his hand on his chest for a moment longer, relishing the feel of Hiei's exquisite body beneath his fingertips. If I weren't so tired, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep, Kurama reflected with a tinge of amusement.  
  
Sliding his hand down to clasp Hiei about the waist, Kurama allowed his feelings to shine through his features. A small wistful smile played on his lips, and his sparkling emerald eyes contained all the love he normally suppressed when Hiei was around. Sleep well, itoshii, he said silently as his eyelids lowered, falling asleep next to his beloved.  
  
  
  
The sunlight shone through the window, falling on Hiei's face. He squirmed uncomfortably in his sleep, trying to block it out. He felt warm and safe; too good to wake just yet.  
  
Gradually, he became aware that he was lying on something soft; something that smelled of roses and Kurama. The second thing he became aware of was a slim arm wrapped around his waist, and legs entangled with his. Soft, even breathing stirred the hair at the nape of his neck, raising goosebumps and making him shiver slightly.  
  
Wriggling around in the loose embrace, Hiei looked into the slumbering face of the redheaded youko beside him. Kurama's face was relaxed; without the intense emerald of his eyes, he looked the part of the young boy whose body he inhabited. Cautiously, he began extricating himself from the redhead's embrace, trying not to disturb him.  
  
The youko's arm tightened convulsively. The long lashes fluttered and lifted, revealing hazy green eyes. Kurama blinked, sleepily recalling the events of the previous night. As Hiei continued to stare solemnly at him, something flashed in his eyes as the youko abruptly focused on him. It was gone too swiftly for the fire demon to discern it's meaning. The arm around his waist loosened its grasp and slid away, leaving him feeling strangely bereft.  
  
"Ohayou," the redhead said, his voice husky from sleep. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, retreating behind his usual wall of silence as he wiggled backwards to the edge of the bed. He wanted to get some distance between himself and the damnably sexy youko. Kurama's proximity was not helping a certain morning event any. Sitting up and letting the covers puddle around his waist, he tested his left arm, flinching slightly as the wound pulled.  
  
"Yamete –" Kurama pushed himself up, reaching for Hiei. A slender hand closed on Hiei's left shoulder. "You'll reopen the wound if you move around too much." The youko's eyes widened as Hiei flinched, the Koorime pulling away as if he was burned. He hadn't touched him in a wounded spot, and he knew he hadn't grabbed him that hard. Kurama finally concluded that Hiei was thinking the worst. His eyes flashed with a fleeting pain, and something else; desire. He had more control over himself than that…as long as Hiei didn't do anything seductive, like breathe. Waking up with Hiei in his bed was something he'd fantasized about for a lo-ong time. "I – I – gomen." He made to get out of the bed, trembling slightly from the youki loss.  
  
A hand on his wrist stopped him, making him look back at Hiei. The fire demon met his gaze steadily, his eyes probing. Kurama caught his breath. Had he seen -? Inari bless, he'd never forgive himself if it drove Hiei away! "Kurama," Hiei said finally, "…arigatou."  
  
Kurama smiled shakily, partly out of acknowledgement, and out of relief. Hiei hadn't seen the need, hadn't known that that one touch had almost cost him his self-control. It was too early in the morning. He needed to get away, to have time to put the mask of calm friend back into place. "Anytime, Hiei." His smile faltered when Hiei continued to regard him soberly. "Doushita?"  
  
Hiei's eyelids lowered, hiding his piercing ruby gaze. The youko caught his breath as he felt a callused finger rub across his hand lightly. At his intake of air, the fire demon looked up, and Kurama was caught once again in his eyes.  
  
Hiei studied the face of the youko before him intently. The tendons of the wrist he held were like iron bands, the attached hand clenched into a fist. Slowly, he scooted closer, his eyes never leaving the youko's. He took up the fox's wrist, unclenching the fist and raising it to his cheek, turning into it and nuzzling the palm. Something told him that this was the right thing to do, that he hadn't imagined the fleeting look of desire in the kitsune's eyes before the mask had dropped. Mukuro's words came back to him. Tell him how you feel…  
  
Kurama's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the fire demon. Hiei was looking at him with an unusually soft expression, open enough so that the redhead could see the desire mirroring his own…desire, and something more, something he'd never dreamed would be there. His mind reeled. "H-Hiei?" It was a choked whisper.  
  
Hiei gently pulled Kurama into his arms, wrapping them around the kitsune's chest. Kurama was doing a rather good impression of a landed fish; his green eyes dilated in shock. "Arigatou," he murmured into the youko's ear. "I won't have to suffer alone anymore."  
  
The redhead peeked up at Hiei's face from where he was leaning against the youkai's chest, understanding what he was trying to say. "Ai shiteru," he whispered, reaching up to stroke Hiei's face. "Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you? B-but I thought you'd never feel the same – considering how you always deride the emotion –"  
  
Hiei snorted. "Try me."  
  
Kurama's eyes began to sparkle mischievously. "Don't mind if I do," he replied with an impish smile.  
  
Locking gazes with the youkai, he brought his face level with Hiei's. Slowly, his lips descended onto Hiei's. Tracing the outline of his mouth with his tongue, Kurama took Hiei's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking gently. Hiei gasped, tugging off the sweatshirt. He arched willingly into Kurama's touch as he was carefully lowered onto the bed once again. Kurama followed him down, pulling off his pajama top. "Kurama…" Hiei groaned.  
  
Kurama paused in his worship of the Koorime's perfect body. "Hush," he told him. "There's a certain morning friend who's been wanting to meet you for some time now. Wouldn't want this opportunity to go to waste."  
  
"Hn." But there was a smile on Hiei's lips as the youko proceeded to 'introduce' him to his friend.  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
